


Absolutely, Incredibly in Love

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: You realize that you’re in love with Blaine.Tumblr Anon said: How about writing that moment of awe where you realize how much you love someone, with whoever you’d like :)





	

You weren’t like a lot of people. You had never imagined your own wedding, you never had crushes, and you never pictured having a significant other and falling in love with them. You were a realistic child, and you were okay with that. It wasn’t that you weren’t interested in the idea of falling in love, it was that the idea rarely crossed your mind.

So when you had started dating Blaine, your first “serious” relationship, you were actually excited to experience all of those things with him. He was, at least in your mind, the perfect person to experience all of those emotional firsts with. You could clearly imagine a future with him, one that you couldn’t wait to get to.

Even now, four months strong into your relationship, you couldn’t have been happier with him. Or, at least, you thought you couldn’t, until a muscular pair of arms wrapped themselves around your waist as you finished washing up the dishes from dinner that you had cooked for the both of you. He tried to insist on cleaning, but you beat him in rock, paper, scissors (the amateur didn’t stand a chance), so the responsibility happily landed to you.

You couldn’t help but smile as the familiar scent of your boyfriend washed over you and he leaned down to press his head into your neck. “Thank you for dinner. And for the dishes. And for being you.”

You paused your dishwashing for a moment, humming contentedly as you leaned backwards into his embrace. As you relaxed in his arms, you couldn’t help but think about how right it felt to be with him. How indescribably perfect you two were for each other. It really was like nothing else you had ever felt before.

… Oh.

You blinked rapidly, a smile spreading on your face. You reveled in the feeling for just a few seconds longer before shifting a little in your spot and pressing a lingering kiss to Blaine’s cheek.

“Mm. I’m not complaining, but what was that for?”

“I am absolutely, incredibly in love with you.”

You could actually feel Blaine stop breathing from your position resting on his chest. It was sort of amazing to feel his reactions to your words. You did this. You literally made his heart skip a beat.

“That’s good to know, because I am also absolutely, incredibly in love with you as well.” He whispered into your neck, and you just smiled.

You weren’t sure when it happened. You weren’t sure if it was going to last (even though you hoped it would). You didn’t even know what it was about him that made you love him as much as you did.

But one thing was for absolute certain: being in love with Blaine Gibson was just so, so right.


End file.
